I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power supplies for cell phones and, more particularly, to a new system of generating power for such devices without having to rely upon an external charger or other independent power source.
II. Problems in the Prior Art
Cell phone usage is continuing to grow toward ubiquitous proportions around the globe. However, this expansion is limited by the power supplies that are currently used to operate such devices. Generally, cell phones contain rechargeable batteries which need to be periodically recharged with an AC adaptor or other external power source, so that their capability of use as portable communications devices can be restored and maintained.
This dependence on external power significantly limits opportunities for long term usage of cell phones in areas where there is no electrical power to perform the recharging process. This restriction is inconvenient and, more importantly, at times a serious problem in case of emergencies or other extraordinary situations where a call for help or other necessity cannot be made because a cell phone's internal power has been depleted. Thus, there is a definite need for modifying existing cell phones to render them always operable while free from dependence on external power.